Rose Buds
by PinkRosey16
Summary: Amy Rose. Long time Sonic fan and Heroine. Will she achieve her long wished for life with her dear Son- Wait What? She gave up on him. Alright, OK. Let me restart then. Amy Rose. Leaving Sonic behind and becoming evil- No? This isn't it either? Oh...Ok. Well then, I guess Amy Rose Everybody...Wait How about! - Amy Rose. Long over Sonic and starting her life a new? Friendship...Yay?


**Random story, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic The hedgehog SEGA **

Amy Rose's laugh echoed through the empty room. It sounded heavenly, so soft and simple.

Rouge The Bat chuckled as she downed her red wine.

Blaze The Cat just shook her head in plain humour. Nothing too special was happening from her point of view.

Cream The Rabbit shivered and covered her eyes with her paws while Cheese The Chao gasped a chao and hide his tiny head in behind a pillow on the bed.

The four girls stared at Sally Acorn as she sat across from the girls, frowning.

"Your laughing at me?" She declared simply.

"Oh no dear, we're just uh..concepting." Giggled Rouge as she took another swing from her glass.

Sally huffed and held her head high, what a pouty snob. Amy clicked her tongue and got up, she didn't need to stay here, it was boring.

Silently she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, quickly and smoothly drowning out the sound of the female Bat's laughter.

Slowly the pinkette walked down the narrow hallway towards the guest room she stayed in. She felt guilty for staying over, she wasn't needed here especially with her mood.

To tell you the truth, she felt numb. So numb that she could hardly walk. Amy just wanted to lay down and fall asleep, anywhere was fine but that would be stupid.

Carefully she stepped into the red coloured room and grabbed her bag from the bed. Her emerald jade eyes glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

She no longer supported her usual outfit, that red and white dress and those boots, that red hair band and them silky white gloves. She changed and not only in appearance but in character too. She was no longer that loud and obnoxious child, she was no longer naïve, loud nor..._stupid_ to say.

She grew up, she was finally what you call a growing adult. Only fifteen but already getting somewhere in life. Her quills were longer, down to her waist and her bangs now hung beautifully over her left eye. Her body's curves were growing fast. She wore skinny jeans and gorgeous tops to show everyone how much she's grown.

She doesn't go out to bars or clubs but she did like a usual movie première. Her attitude towards life became that of a more serious one, because unlike Rouge or Sally or Cream and Blaze, Amy couldn't afford expensive clothes or jewels or rubies or shoes and dresses.

Not that Blaze or Cream bought these sort of things daily –unlike Rouge and Sally– they would buy a few but they never seemed to find anything..._fitting _in their taste of style.

Yessss they did like to look but Cream always was and always will be too sweet to become a snobby little rich brat that needed everything and Blaze was trying to experience a more normal life, that meant forgetting her princess title and trying out modern neutral life, working, renting out a house, paying rent, paying license, you know the common stuff for a common working person.

Amy chuckled softly and ran a hand through her hair then turned and headed to the door –which she left open just to let you know– as she walked out of the room she saw Cream and Blaze walking down the hall, carrying their bags.

"Hey!" She smiled at the two females as they grinned back, one more eagerly than the other.

"Hi Amy, you going home too?" Cream asked as Cheese flew up from behind them carrying a bag of gummy worms and sat a top of Creams head and smiled at Amy warmly.

"Yeah." Amy's smile brightened in return. Blaze nodded then turned to Cream, "C'mon, I gotta get you home before it gets dark." Cream smiled and nodded a 'hmm'. Cheese waved at Amy as they walked down the hall towards the stairs. Amy waved back and continued on her way home.

Before she closed the door she cast a glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 15:57 in a red glow. Amy closed the door and sighed, she turned around ready to go down the same hall the two females took mere seconds ago but was stopped by the cat sitting staring at her.

'_Dammit_' She cursed then stared at the black eyes of the cat. It seemed almost blind but the way it's eye colour went so well with it's Blueish-white coat scared her. Why must this cat follow her everywhere she went? Ever since she fed it that one time in the alleyway it never left her side.

The cat itself was a male sunburnt calico, it's coat was white with a light peach colour stripping its face down it's back to the tip of it's tail. His coat shimmered a pale blue every time it sat in the moonlight and it's eyes turned from the lightest of blue to a dark black as if trying to mask themselves into the darkness but failing due to their owner's fur shine.

Amy had been on an evening walk. It was around seven-ish and she managed to pass an old alley. Amy tried walking past it quickly but heard some little 'mews' emitting from there.

She stopped to investigate and found a kitten there, a white kitten with a peach strip and blue eyes. Amy grinned towards the kitten as it purred in comfort enjoying its time in her arms, she chuckled then pulled out a 'Fish & Chips' bag from her hoodies pocket.

Inside there was a sausage and a half with some gravy covered chips, five or six chips were left and since Amy wasn't hungry any more she thought it would be nice to help this poor cutie out.

She tore the bag open and placed the kitten near the food. He started mowing down everything on the bags gravy covered surface. Amy smiled and petted the kitten one last time before leaving the alley and heading to her work place.

Ever since then the kitten never left her side. He followed her and did anything to get her to keep him. Even if it meant giving her...**the eyes**.

Her lips twitched into a small smile when the cats black eyes turned round and sparkly in the sunlight. Amy sighed yet again and walked towards the calico.

He was still just a kitten so she couldn't blame him for behaving this way. She picked him up and petted his chin, soft purrs erupting from his throat.

"Oh, so do you like attention?" Amy giggled questioningly, the calico purred in return.

As they walked out the door and into the sun's summer U.V rays Amy sighed and could feel every muscle in her body relax. This was what she liked, peace, quiet, no-one to bother or disturb her.

The kitten in her arms continued purring, he seemed to enjoy being in her arms more than anything.

Amy's lips fell to the side in a pouting yet thoughtful manner, how the heck did he get into Rouge's place anyway...window? Maybe...shrugging, the pink female pulled her bag tighter over her shoulder and began marching down the street, watching the cars on the round whiz past her.

She lived quite a ways away, closer to station square park where as Rouge lived near central, on the opposite side of the city. Sighing the pink one thought about just stuffing the kitten down her top while on the bus, maybe no-one will notice.

'_Okay. No, stuffing him down my shirt it's just cruel,_' Sighing again, she scanned her emerald eyes on her surroundings, '_I suppose I just have to walk home, since there's nothing I can do and I can't just leave him behind._' The kitten in question had began to nibble on her bracelet, apparently liking the shimmer cast on it from the sun.

Giggling to herself Amy took in a breath and began her long walk home. On her journey she tried to enjoy as much of the scenery as possible, trying to take as much good out of her trip as possible. Right now she had to say the only thing keeping her entertained was the way the kitten in her arms as he flicked his eyes from one spot to another, absolutely bewildered by the sights.

"Oh Come on now! Please!" Amy stopped her walking and jerked her head to the side. Her eyebrows were crunched together and her lips were pulled into the most displeased frown ever. She knew that voice.

Casting her eyes in the direction of the voices she saw a scene she thought she would never have to see. Sonic. Wearing tight blue jeans that puffed out at his ankles, to Amy it was a miracle he wore his normal running shoes, it felt like a saving grace compared to his shirt, which was a burgundy coloured formal shirt. He had it unbuttoned near his chest.

Amy's brows creased in more displeasure.

"Hi Amy!" Tails who stood beside Sonic noticed her and the kitten first. His blue eyes flicked from Amy's expression to the kitten and back. Amy's eyes slowly drifted to taking in Tails' appearance. The boy wore black trackies, his normal shoes, a white t-shirt and a blue hoody which was currently unzipped. On his head sat a pair of pilot goggles.

The pink hedgehog's right eye twitched and her head robotically twitched, turning away to look in front of her and not at the scene. Her expression held a sour emotion. Disbelief.

The blue stared at her then drifted his eyes to his 'companions'. Shadow The Hedgehog stood 'beside' him, leaning on his motorcycle, he was currently watching the female with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow. He wore black jeans, his normal shoes, a black shirt and a brown coloured coat with fur around the colour. His tuft of fur poked out, teasingly as most females might describe. To Sonic it seemed the ebony hedgehog was just showing off.

Knuckles The Echidna stood a little ways behind Sonic but not exactly hiding. He wore baggy sweats, again, his normal shoes, a red tank and on his head sat a pair of headphones, which were connected by a lead that flowed into his pocket where his iPod was. In his mouth he had a toothpick and was slowly chewing it. Beside him stood Charmy Bee, wearing normal shoes, dark blue jeans, a brown tank and a jacket hung on his shoulders. He just stood there smiling, happy to be in Shadow's presence.

The blue hedgehog's face pulled into a pout as he drifted his eyes back over to where the pink one stood. She seemed to have started whispering under her breath and her left hand was clenched in a fist and was shaking while the other held the calico. All too suddenly the peach lips pulled into a grin and the olive coloured eyes sparked to life with an idea.

Standing up straight and walking forward (he was slouching before), his grin wider than ever, Sonic called out to the pink one.

"Hey Ames! Listen," The pink one looked at the blue with a shocked expression, taken back by the fact that he called her out, so boldly too, "do you...wanna hang with us?" The question rang through Amy's head. Was it her or was the world spinning **really **_**really**_ fast?

Sonic watched as Amy's eyes pulled into her skull and she started falling backwards, mouth hanging open in a D shape. He chuckled as she dropped to the floor, non-moving as the kitten sat on her chest now, looking confused and frustrated.

'_This'll be fun!_', they all thought. Some shaking their heads, others laughing. Just how did this happen?

Was the question on Amy's comatose mind.


End file.
